1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to an apparatus and method for reproducing an optical disk.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a block diagram of a conventional optical disk reproducing apparatus 100. Referring to FIG. 1, when data recorded on an optical disk 10 is reproduced, a pick-up 110 receives the data and a signal converter 120 converts the data into an electric signal in the form of a radio frequency (RF) signal. An amplifier 130 removes noise from the RF signal and amplifies the RF signal according to a disk access time. The properties of the data recorded on the optical disk 10 vary according to various factors, and thus the RF signal may deviate from a normal level and become distorted. To solve this problem, an equalizer 140 filters the distorted RF signal. To filter the distorted RF signal, a controller 150 determines an appropriate cut-off frequency at which to filter the RF signal and transmits the cut-off frequency to the equalizer 140.
The quality of a reproduced RF signal varies according to the position on the optical disk 10 from which the RF signal is reproduced. However, it is difficult for the conventional optical disk reproducing apparatus 100 to accurately filter an RF signal of various types of optical disks having various signal qualities. Furthermore, the measurement of signal quality requires an additional system load on the conventional optical disk reproducing apparatus 100, resulting in an increase in system complexity and power consumption.